No Shoes, No Shirt and I Still Get Service
by chelzischmidt
Summary: Kendall's a bartender who loves his job, but the a certain brunette makes his night just a little more interesting.


**Hey you! Are you sexy? Do you know it? Tehehe lol :D**

**I had fun writing this :D I'm proud of it (and myself) because it's one of the few stories that I actually sat down and took my time writing... So yeah... I hope you enjoy XD**

**Song used: Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO**

The boy was new to the club. It was obvious, even to Kendall, as the brunet made his way over to a group of girls known to Kendall as 'The Jennifers'.

Kendall shook his head in disbelief as he leaned against the counter, watching amusedly as the boy chatted with them. Then he turned, and when Kendall saw his facial features, his jaw dropped, hitting the floor with a bang, because, well, the boy was _hot. _

Not even hot would fully describe him. Utterly sexy was more like it. It was as if, in Kendall's opinion, the brunet's father took a million 'hot and sexy' genes and stuffed it up his mother's vagina while he was having sex with her, and nine months later, boom. This epitome of beauty was born. Maybe Kendall was overreacting, but seriously. The boy was a walking god.

Kendall tore his eyes away from Adonis and concentrated on the rest of the club where he was working at. It was empty, especially for a club at nine o'clock in the night, but Kendall knew that it was twelve o'clock when the _real_ fun began. Thankfully, his shift ended at ten. Kendall leaned against the counter, taking in his surroundings, waiting for people to come and bother him. He bobbed his head to the music, before he _really_ listened to it, and his head shot up.

He turned, and picked up the intercom, pressing the '5' button for the DJ's number.

'Dak? What _shit_ are you playing? 'Dirty Bit' was from 2010! Play a song from this year! No wonder people ain't here!' he said angrily into the phone. Who could blame him? Kendall was responsible for everything that happened in the club until ten o'clock, when his shift ended.

'Yo! The Schmidster! Wazzup!' a voice that was unmistakeably _not_ Dak's. 'Guitar Dude is here, yanno? The dude of guitars! Let's party, babe! Yeah!'

'Guitar Dude are you freaking high?' Kendall screeched into the phone, but the guy had already hung up.

He shook his head in disgust. He glanced over to the far corner where Guitar Dude was, and saw him dancing away with two girls next to him. The guy was high, no doubt. Kendall always wondered how Guitar Dude got chicks. He wasn't that hot. And Kendall could tell, because, well, he was gay himself, so he'd know the difference between a not-that-hot dude and a hot dude. _Like Adonis._ Unwillingly, his gaze was drawn over to the brunet's side, where he was dancing away with the Jennifers. A stab of jealousy pinched Kendall's heart but he pushed it away immediately.

'Hey,' a high whiny voice wrenched him from his thoughts.

He looked down to see a woman on the barstool in front of him. She looked like Miss Piggy from the Muppets, with her curly blonde hair and fake tan, complete with a turned up nose, large eyes that were ringed with dark eyeliner and a pouty mouth.

'What would you like to have, ma'am,' Kendall asked. Manners was something that was drilled into Kendall's brain by his boss, even if she looked like Miss Piggy in a low cut top and leggings.

'How about you give me that bottle of vodka behind you, hot stuff,' she purred, her pink glossy lips making Kendall feel to vomit.

He turned around and grabbed the bottle of vodka. 'That'd be fifty bucks, ma'am.' The vodka was damn expensive. Kendall couldn't wait for the little show she was going to _obviously _put on. This was when he enjoyed his job the most.

She pulled out her bright pink purse and unclamped it. Staring down into her purse, her pencilled eyebrows raised. 'Oh my. It seems that I've left my money home. How about I pay you another way?' She winked seductively at him. 'Why not, hot stuff? We could go to my house and-'

Kendall smirked. Damn he loved this woman. She made his night so much brighter. He reached over and plucked the purse from her hand.

'Firstly,' he said, closing the purse and unzipping the pocket on the side of it. 'You _do _have money.' He pulled out fifty bucks from the side pocket. A look of surprise crossed her face. 'Secondly,' he zipped back the purse and tossed it to her. 'I'm gay. So you can leave here right now and go call that_ boyfriend you're cheating on_ and maybe I'll soothe his poor soul with some make-up sex after he breaks up with you because you're a good-for-nothing whore.'

A look of horror crossed the woman's face. So Kendall _was _right. She did have a boyfriend that she was cheating on. He smiled to himself.

'How dare you... accuse me of such things! I'll report you to your boss! How-' she said indignantly, mouth quivering.

Kendall leaned across the counter. 'My poor, dear Miss Piggy, please do. Please tell my boss what I've done. He'd punish me terribly.' Kendall winked at her. 'You know what I mean.'

The look of disgust on her face made Kendall giggle happily as she stomped outside. A look down on the counter and Kendall realized that she'd left the vodka _and _the money. He smiled to himself. _Beautiful work, Kendall. Congrats. _

'Hey,' another voice broke through his thoughts, this time, it was soft and silky.

_What was up with people and 'heys'? What's wrong with a nice, normal 'hello'?_

Kendall looked back, and to his utter surprise and delight, there he was, Adonis himself sitting in all his glory, in front of him. His shirt was unbuttoned, and his muscles rippled with his every movement. Involuntarily Kendall looked over to the dress code plaque across the room. He didn't want to have to kick out hottie just yet. _But, if I do kick him out, we could-_

Kendall stopped himself from thinking and forced himself to smile. 'Hi sir. What would you like?' _Would you like me? I'm so free. Only for you babe._

The guy raised an eyebrow as if hearing his thoughts. 'That.' He said, pointing at the vodka on the counter.

Kendall blinked. _Oh c'mon. Not you too. _'Fifty bucks.'

To Kendall surprise, the guy pulled out his wallet and looked up at Kendall. 'Here.' The surprise must have shown on the blond's face, because Adonis said, 'What, babe. Thought I was a cheap skank?'

And Kendall was melting. His insides were mush and he was drowning in a sea of chocolate. Shakily, keeping his eyes away from Adonis', he reached out and took the money. With a wink the guy grabbed the vodka and slunk off.

Kendall braced against the counter for support. Why was this guy having such an effect on him?

Then, the music got noticeably louder. Kendall looked over to the DJ corner. To his relief, Dak had taken over again. And he was playing good music, finally, blasting LMFAO's 'Sexy And I Know It'. He looked over to Adonis and saw him dancing. He ignored the girls, just focusing on Adonis himself.

And damn, the boy could dance.

_Girl look at that body _

_I work out_

_Girl look at that body _

_Girl look at that body_

_Girl look at that body_

_I work out_

Kendall stared as the guy spun and danced his heart out to the song, a crowd forming around him, cheering him on. He could feel blood rushing to his lower regions. The boy was freaking sex on a stick served with some hot sauce. Literally.

_When I'm at the mall, security just can't fight them off_

_When I'm at the beach, I'm in a Speedo trying to tan my cheeks (what)_

_This is how I roll, come on ladies it's time to go_

_We headed to the bar, baby don't be nervous_

_No shoes, no shirt, and I still get service (watch)_

Kendall coughed when the boys shirt and shoes disappeared. He broke his eyes away from the scene, knowing, that if he watched any longer, he'd cum in his pants. And unfortunately, his eyes fell on the dress code plaque. He remembered that time when his boss was talking to him about it as clear as day.

_'Listen here, Kendall,' Mr. Diamond said, spinning in his chair. 'Everyone who does not follow the dress code rules, not matter how hot, sexy or even ugly they may look, bring them to the back where the sex rooms are and make them put on clothes. The only people who are supposed to be naked or even half naked are the hookers and strippers hired by Mr. Garcia and I. Okay? Now, the rules are basically that they have to have a shirt, a pants or skirt, or something looking like one, and shoes on at all times. They have to save the undressing for the sex rooms, ok? And no one looking or acting like a hobo. And if I or Mr. Garcia ever enter and see anyone in breach of these rules, you're fired.'_

Kendall sighed and closed his eyes. He forced any thoughts of Adonis fucking him and turned to the crowd, ready to make his way over there.

_Holy fuck._

It was Kendall's luck that the song had reached the 'best' part ever.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah _

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, yeah, yeah _

_Do the wiggle man _

_Do the wiggle man _

_Yeah I'm sexy and I know it_

Adonis shook his hips in time to the beat and his muscles rippled, shining in the dim lighting. Kendall swallowed, hard, and could feel his pants straining. _Let's just get this over and done with. I'll jack off later. My shift is ending soon. My shift is ending soon. Soon. Soon._

With that as a dull chant in his head, Kendall made his way over to the crowd, muttering 'excuse me's' to everyone as he pushed through.

He grabbed the brunet's arm and tugged lightly on it. The brunet turned, confused, but said nothing as Kendall dragged him through the thick crowd.

He pulled the boy into one of the sex rooms in the back of the bar, away from all the noise and confusion.

'Listen,' he said, swallowing hard, without turning around, because, knowing, that if he did, he'd fuck the brunet senseless. 'There are rules in this bar. You've got to follow them if you want to stay here.'

There was no response, only slight rustling. Kendall took a deep breath and turned around... and he gasped, erection springing up fully when he saw the sight before him.

The brunet was fully naked, the remainder of his clothes on the ground in a pile behind him. Kendall's eyes raked over him, his breath hitching when his gaze passed over the boy's member, which stood erect, and images flashed through his head, images of the boy fucking him mercilessly.

'Like what you see?' the boy's voice was like velvet, running over Kendall's skin, raising goosebumps.

'Yeah,' Kendall breathed, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

The boy stepped forward, his breath ghosting over Kendall's face. He smelt like lavender, Kendall thought, lavender and vodka. Kendall blinked, his brain trying to understand the confused signals he was getting, confused signals of '_why is he smelling like lavender?'_, but his senses were long gone. His heart was pounding, his dick twitching and this boy was just driving him crazy.

Then the boy leaned forward and his lips met Kendall's, and they were soft, softer than Kendall imagined. Heat flared through Kendall's body, and he rested his hands on the boy's waist, feeling the soft skin slide under his fingers.

They broke apart, and Kendall stared into the boy's beautiful brown eyes.

'Who?' he asked breathlessly, he was not only breathless from the kissing, but the fact that Adonis was so hot. 'Who are you?'

Because in that moment, he felt as if they were meant for each other, and he knew without a doubt that if that boy walked away from him anytime soon, he'd be heartbroken.

'Logan. Logan Mitchell,' the brunet said softly, his gaze never breaking.

'Logan,' Kendall whispered. It was perfect. A perfect name for a perfect boy. 'I'm Kendall.'

'Hi Kendall,' Logan said, a smirk crossing his face, and Kendall was having a heart attack, because his name sounded so beautiful coming out of the boy's mouth.

_And I wanna come in his mouth._

Just that thought made Kendall grabbed Logan by his pale shoulders and pull him forward and crash his lips into the brunet's.

The brunet moaned against his lips, causing Kendall to shudder and pull him closer, wrapping his hands around the boy's bare, slim waist. Logan reached up and entwined his fingers in Kendall's hair, tugging gently, groaning whenever his bare member brushed the blond's clothed erection.

Logan's hands trailed down to the blond's pants and rubbed him slowly and Kendall broke away from Logan's lips with a gasp, as pleasure shot up his spine. Logan raised Kendall's shirt gently, taking it off, sliding his hand across the bare skin.

Kendall shivered as the boy's cool fingers traced hot lines over his now-bare torso. He thrust his hips forward, desperate for some kind of friction, for any kind of friction. Their groins touched, and while Kendall held back his moan, the other didn't. Logan whimpered softly into the kiss, threading his hands through the blond's hair again.

Kendall reached down to the his own pants, for the zipper and for some reason, hesitated. Logan pulled away from his embrace and looked him straight in the eyes, chocolate meeting emeralds. Then he leaned forward, and whispered in Kendall's ear.

'Go ahead. You know you want it.'

The blond gasped, a sharp intake of breath, when he felt the warm breath cover his ear. He was butter, no, chocolate, left outside for too long, until it was soft and savory, until it was melting.

In a flash, his pants were off, as well as his boxers. And, almost as if he were rewarding his for being a good boy, Logan latched onto Kendall's neck, sucking and licking and biting.

And Kendall was on fire.

Literally. He could feel the blood rush through his veins, the excited buzz as it gathered under that one spot where Logan was attached to. It was drawing out his energy, and he could feel his knees getting weak, but Logan was supporting him, holding him up.

With a final lick to his masterpiece, Logan drew away from Kendall's neck and continued kissing downwards, covering every piece of skin possible, before reaching the Eiffel Tower, which stood tall and erect.

Logan kissed the top of it, and Kendall groaned. His throat felt as dry as parchment and his eyes burned, he wanted this so bad.

'Please Logan,' he whispered, and the brunet swallowed the entire thing all at once, the sudden heat engulfing Kendall's dick caused his knees to stutter and for the second time, Logan was holding him up, his hands were on the blond's hips, supporting the trembling figure again.

Kendall began to thrust wildly into the heat, like a bull ramming blindly into a wall, the wall never faltering, the bull never stopping. He felt a tingling in the pits of his stomach and he immediately started thrusting at a blinding speed, Logan never gagging. Maybe he'd done this before, maybe not. All Kendall knew and cared about was the fact that the brunet was fucking awesome.

'Logan,' he whispered hoarsely, the name rolling off his tongue with ease and he came, filling Logan's pink cave to the brim, the brunet swallowing it all.

The blond grabbed Logan and pulled him onto the little bed that was in the corner of the room, and the two rolled over in the bed, sweaty skin sliding against each other.

Kendall stopped and looked Logan in the eye. 'Fuck me.'

Logan's eyes grew wide with lust, and he began kissing Kendall furiously. Pulling off the boy's lips with an inaudible 'pop', he stuck three fingers in Kendall's mouth.

Kendall didn't know what the fuck Logan was doing, because he was a freaking virgin, so he let the brunet take control.

He sucked on the fingers, swirling his tongue around them, and Logan groaned at the feel of that softness. He pulled them out and situated himself between Kendall's legs, before pushing one inside Kendall's hole, a little way in.

The blond's eyes widened, and a soft 'Fuck.' escaped his lips. He pushed it all the way in, before adding another one... then he moved them in a scissoring motion. Kendall bit his lip as pain shot up his spine. Logan looked up worried, but Kendall urged him on with a nod of his head.

He curled his fingers, and Kendall let out a small cry, but at that same moment, his fingers brushed against Kendall's prostrate. Lightning shot through Kendall's body, leaving him momentarily blind with pleasure.

'Do that again,' he begged Logan, and the brunet pushed up against his prostrate, Kendall crying out in pleasure over and over again. 'Fuck me, Logan, please,' the blond was sobbing, because the feeling was so amazing.

Logan complied and pressed his dick against Kendall's entrance. Kendall gasped as he pushed in, Logan was bigger, bigger than he expected. A little more in, then a paralysing pain shot up Kendall's spine and he let put a choked scream. Logan caressed his face, peppering kisses all over the boy's face, and pushed in a little more, and a little, until he was all the way in.

Kendall took deep breaths, trying to ease the pain and concentrate on the boy of top of him. Finally, his body became adjusted to the painful intrusion, and he nodded for Logan to move, and he did, slowly as ever.

The pain was still there, but lessened now, and Kendall was beginning to see stars. Then a jolt of electricity ran through Kendall as Logan brushed his prostrate, leaving him shaken.

'Fuck,' he whispered, his voice uneven. 'Right there. Right there. Oh my- FUCK!' he screamed, as Logan touched it again, this time he struck it with more force.

Kendall moaned as waves of pleasure rode up and down his body. Logan bent to kiss him, and he wrapped his hands around Logan's neck to bring him closer. 'Fuck me, Logan,' he mumbled against the boy's lips.

Logan sped up his pace, and began striking Kendall's prostrate over and over again, making the blond cry out until he was hoarse. Waves of pleasure erupted through Kendall's abdomen and Logan continued drilling at the same pace that he was before.

Strike after strike, Kendall screamed until he was left whimpering. Logan bent and, without slowing his pace, he placed a chaste kiss on Kendall's lips.

'Come for me babe,' he whispered in Kendall's ear, and coils of pleasure twisted in Kendall's stomach, and he came, hard, his body jerking.

Logan came mere seconds later, filling Kendall to the brim, before collapsing on top of him, both of them panting heavily.

Kendall raised his arms, and pulled Logan to him, kissing him deeply, before a noise outside the door made them freeze.

'Kendall,' came Mr. Garcia's faint voice from outside. 'Would your partner like to work for us? He does seem to know exactly how to make people scream.'

Kendall gasped then blushed terribly hiding his face in the brunet's shoulder, while Logan giggled. 'Thanks for the offer, sir, but I think I've got my hands full for a while.' He winked at Kendall as a laugh floated through the door.

Kendall smiled at him. 'Do you mean it?'

Logan pecked Kendall on the lips. 'Definitely.'

**Wow. Finally finished :D Please review! **

**Remember: I love y'all (especially MadChile1008 & LaceyDean) :P**

**XD**


End file.
